


Муромец и чудище страшное

by shik0



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shik0/pseuds/shik0
Summary: Соло как Соловей Разбойник и  Курякин как Илья Муромец - это логично. А что, если все было наоборот?





	Муромец и чудище страшное

**Author's Note:**

> написано как бонус на фест "Снежный шар" 2018, прошедший в дневнике у Squirry.

В городе Муроме жил - не тужил, князю служил один воевода. Случилось ему побывать в Царьграде, и привез он оттуда красавицу жену. Родился у них первенец, отец хотел назвать его Илларионом, мать - Леонидом, и так они друг друга любили, что не стали спорить, а дали сыну имя Иллеон. Вырос мальчик писаным красавцем: смоляные кудри да синие глаза - в маму, широкие плечи – в отца, но вот беда: работать не может – ноги не ходят, весь день на печи лежит. 

_< Со всем уважением к нашему герою, надо сказать, что на самом-то деле хитрец, бывало, тихонько слезал с печи и наведывался в один из соседних домов, где в одиночестве пряла молодая вдова, и некоторое время лежал на печи там>_.

Шло время. Однажды поутру явился юноша к родителям - на своих ногах, одетый в дорогу, и говорит:  
\- Приснился мне голос. Обещал здоровье богатырское, век долгий и долю счастливую, коли уйду со двора судьбу свою искать.  
Прослезились родители от чудесного исцеления и благословили сына в дорогу. Взял он коня и поехал, куда глаза глядят. Началась у него жизнь вольная да неспокойная, но было ему в ней вольготно, как соколу в небе. Где-то брал силой, где-то - хитростью, а где-то - речами медовыми да глазами бедовыми. 

Однажды едет он и видит, дорога разбегается на три стороны, и лежит у дороги камень, а на нем надпись: «Влево поедешь - будешь женат, вправо поедешь - будешь богат, прямо поедешь - будешь убит».  
«Коли богатыми становились бы по подсказке, все были бы богаты, - подумал он. – Обман это. Не поеду вправо. Верно, прямо надо ехать. Если смертью пугают, значит, дело стоящее». 

И поехал он прямо. Ехал целый день, и наконец увидел впереди дремучий лес, а перед ним, на опушке пятьдесят воинов. Заметили они всадника и закричали, чтобы он скорее спешился.  
\- Нельзя через лес ехать! Там живет чудище страшное. Ночью ни прохода, ни проезда ничему живому нет, а днем, если соберется воинов более сотни, вместе могут и прорваться. Вот, сидим, ждем, пока нас сотня наберется.  
\- Некогда мне ждать, уже за полдень, а я привык ночевать на теплой печке, а не на мокрой травке.  
\- Как величать тебя, добрый молодец? - спросили воины. - Чтобы знали мы, кого за упокой помянуть.  
\- Леон Муромец, - ответил он им и направил коня прямо в лес.

_< Заметим в скобках, что наш герой недолюбливал свое длинное имя, и обычно представлялся именно так>._

Только въехал он в лес, слышит, кто-то за ним скачет. Видит, нагоняет его юноша, почти мальчик.  
\- Подожди, добрый молодец! – кричит. – Разреши с тобой ехать.  
\- Кто ты и зачем со всеми не остался?  
\- Гаврила я, из-под славного города Владимира. Если проеду через проклятый лес, князь меня в дружину возьмет. Не хочу в крестьянах век коротать.  
Согласился Леон, и поехали они вместе. Ехали-ехали, и к вечеру приехали на поляну, огромную словно поле. На земле от гари черной тут и там кости белые – человеческие. Деревья кругом обуглены, как от пожара великого, острые сучья в небо тянут, и сплетаются так, что не пройти. Один только просвет впереди виднеется.

Посередь поляны клубится туман густой, и едва он становится реже, то появляются из него, то дракон трехглавый, то серый волк размером с коня, то рысь белоснежная с зубами-саблями и когтями железными. Наложил Леон калёную стрелу на лук, но заметил, что не нападает чудище, и повременил стрелять. А когда туман опять поредел, увидели они, что лежит на том же месте нагой человек. Сызмальства Леон девиц-красавиц обхаживал, а глядя на молодцев – добрых и особенно недобрых – только обхват плеч да силушку рук и ног рассчитывал. А тут словно остолбенел. Кожа белее молока, ноги длинные, ладные. А пониже спины словно лука изгиб тугой.  
Тут Гаврила меч вытащил и вперед кинулся:  
\- Это же чудище поганое! Пока он человек, он слаб, и его извести можно!

Стоило кончику меча прикоснуться к коже атласной, как раздался грохот страшный. От деревьев щепки полетели, а Гаврилу расшибло на куски. Пронеслась по поляне смерть горячим ветром, но остался Леон невредимым. И понял он, что не виновато чудище, ворожба сама его защищает. Да и не чудище это вовсе, оборотень простой. Вложил Леон стрелу в колчан, положил на землю меч, подошел и коснулся тела белого рукой безоружной. Зазвенела вокруг тишина, а больше ничего не случилось.

Подозвал Леон хитрым свистом своего коня, завернул оборотня в плащ свой походный, привязал к седлу и поехал прочь с поляны проклятой.  
Ехал, а сам приговаривал:  
\- Как звать-величать тебя, мил человек? Что с тобою приключилось? Поговори со мной. Чем смогу, помогу.  
\- Нельзя мне из леса уезжать, беда многим людям будет, - молвил оборотень. - Хочешь помочь, езжай в мою избушку. У ручья тропинку увидишь, там и поверни.

Поехали они по тропинке, видят – избушка, вошли, а там гроб лежит.  
\- Не пугайся, богатырь, - засмеялся оборотень, - то постель моя мягкая.  
Напоил он Леона отваром из трав, накормил мясом вяленым и поведал историю, что был у князя сотником, когда подступило к городу войско басурманское. Заперли враги город, и пришла в него голодная смерть. Тогда нашел князь старуху древнюю, и наложила она заклятье, наделившее сотника силой лютой, немыслимой. Забыл он имя своё и принял темный дар. А как настала ночь, налетел сотник на врагов – сметал вихрем, жёг огнем, рвал зубами и когтями. Ужаснулись басурманы и бросились наутек. Но темная сила у сотника осталась, и пристроил его князь к делам тайным и секретным. Власть он над сотником имел немалую, ведь заговор был на его крови. А когда пал князь от рук братьев своих и замаралась кровь предательством, то сломалась ворожба, и стала сила темная расти.  
\- Днем я их обуздать могу, а ночью себя не помню, - потупил глаза сотник-оборотень.  
И таких ресниц Леон ни у одной девицы не видывал. 

\- Время позднее, пора на боковую, - сказал оборотень, и только прилег в гроб, как крышка глухо-наглухо захлопнулась. Рванул Леон крышку, но сколь ни дергал - крышка и с места не пошевелилась. Схватил он свой меч, и принялся гроб рубить. От первого удара появился обруч железный, обхватил гроб в круге. От второго - еще один. Семь раз он ударил, семь железных обручей накатил. И слышит, из гроба доносятся глухие слова:  
\- Обманул я тебя, богатырь. Гроб этот - смерть моя. Раньше надо было лечь, но страшился я. А увидел доброту твою, мудрость и удаль, и окреп мой дух. Похорони меня и езжай с миром.  
\- Не отдам я тебя сырой земле! - закричал Леон. – Раньше рядом лягу!  
Тут из обручей железных, что гроб охраняли, вышли шипы острые и пронзили руки Леона в шести местах. Полилась кровь густая, красная и в гроб уходить стала.  
Побелели уста алые, помутились глаза синие, и подумал Леон:  
«Пожил я долго, здоров был и счастье видел, а нынче и судьбу свою нашел – верно, пришло мне время помирать».

Тут из-под гроба выползла змея и зашипела:  
\- Сссогласен ли ты, ссмертный, сторожем ему быть?  
Не отступился Леон.  
\- Согласен, - говорит.  
Как сказал он это, вмиг пропали шипы с обручами железными – словно не было. Затянулись на нем раны, а змея обратно уползла.  
Распахнулся гроб и вышел оттуда сотник – глаза-незабудки сияют, голос бархатный в сладкую дрожь бросает:  
\- Исцелил ты меня, теперь смогу я с оборотом управиться.  
Обнялись они на радостях, да на лавку упали, а кто первый уста к устам примкнул, про то нам неведомо. Лавка широка, да ночка коротка, коли лежать дружно. 

Как проснулись они утром, пристал сотник к спасителю своему:  
-Ты меня к жизни вернул, так одари меня именем новым.  
Задумался Леон, глянул ласково и сказал:  
\- Будешь Ильей из Мурома, братом моим названным, другом любимым и товарищем боевым.

Вырыли они могилу глубокую, закопали в неё гроб, и поехали прочь.  
Прожили они по двести лет, много врагов победили, за что и славны были.


End file.
